La nueva chaqueta de Spike
by eallfan1
Summary: Un one-shoth, ¡denle una oportunidad!


Este es mi primer historia de el Buffyverso, y en realidad, también lo es en esta pagina, solo te pido que le des una oportunidad, y si te usta o no, ¡comenta!

Es un Spuffy, supongo, se situa en algún momento en la séptima temporada.

**¡NO SOY DUEÑO DE NADA! **(AUNQUE TAL VEZ DE LA CHAQUETA DE SPIKE...)

**La chaqueta de Spike**

No era mucho pedir una chaqueta nueva, digo, después de destruirte la anterior te merecías una nueva ¿no? Pues al parecer no. Juro que esa ha sido la ultima vez que los ayudo, el que tenga alma no significa que deba seguir ordenes, y menos la de esos, el que este enamorado de Buffy tampoco quiere decir que este de rodillas esperando a que me ordene. Aunque esta vez no me ordenó nada, lo hice por que quise, bueno, y porque la bruja, Willow, me pidió ayuda. Matar aun demonio no es tan difícil, pero si tiene unas garras tan afiladas como las tenía ese, bueno…. Es por eso que destruyó mi querida chaqueta, el único recuerdo de aquellos tiempos que aun poseía.

Ahora estoy aquí, a comprar una nueva.

Quiero una idéntica, o tal vez solo una muy parecida.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Si…eh..-el cuello de esa chica era exquisito, me costaba mucho no lanzarme a su yugular.-Estoy en busca de una chaqueta, negra, de cuero, de lo mas varonil.

-Aquí no tenemos de esas, y sería muy raro si encuentra una aquí en Sunnydale, pero esta de suerte. Me acaban de regresar una con las características que usted quiere

-¿Regresar?

-Eh, si. Esta nueva, la compraron la semana pasada, pero al parecer cambiaron de opinión y la devolvieron ayer, pero si no la quiere…

-Pues si es la única que tiene, no hay mas remedio- de verdad me sentía incomodo sin una chaqueta, había llevado una por tanto tiempo, que, ahora que no la tenía, inclusive la añoraba.

-Se la traigo en un momento- hoy estaba de buen humor, intentaba ser un hombre bueno, hasta iba a pagar con dinero y todo, y me negaba a morder a esa chica.

Después de unos minutos, la chica volvió, con una bolsa de papel, y una chaqueta dentro de esta. Me la entrego, y, de buena gana, le pagué.

En cuanto salí de la tienda, lo primero que hice fue sacarla y ponérmela, me quedaba a la perfección, y no era que digamos fea. Era de noche, las calles estaban vacías, lo cual no se si me resultaba extraño o normal, al menos no como estaban las cosas. ¿A dónde iba ahora? ¿Al bronze? ¿A la casa de Buffy? Al bronze sería mejor. Y más tarde me arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión, o tal vez no.

Cuando llegue al bronze había mucha gente, como era de esperarse, nada mas entre me dirigí trotando a la barra y pedí un whisky, no quería pensar en nada y solo buscaba perderme un rato, o mejor aún, por toda la noche.

-Eh, guapo, ¿no quieres acompañarme afuera?- la que me hablaba era una chica alta, cabello café, unos ojos hermosos, menor de edad, si hubiera sido hace solo 2 años lo habría hecho. Inclusive sabiendo quien era. Pero ahora, con todo lo cambiado que estaba, y conociéndola, me negué a esa posibilidad.

-¿Buffy sabe que estas aquí, Dawn?

-Pues claro que lo sabe, me acompañan Willow Y Xander

-Los guardianes de la princesa…que gustó

-Vamos, acompáñame, dejare que me hagas lo que quieras…-lo mire extrañado, ¿se me estaba insinuando? Con un siglo de experiencia podría decir que sí que se me estaba insinuando, y de la manera más descarada que conocía.

-Dawn ¿segura que estas bien?

-pues claro, tu sabes, mejor que nunca…

-Eh! Dawn ven aquí, quiero mostrarte algo-Willow gritó justo en el instante en que Dawn se abalanzo contra mi. Ya había besado a muchas de su edad, antes. Pero a Dawn fue a la única a la que le tenía cariño. Y no es que fuera asqueroso, que no lo era, pero en realidad no tuve tiempo ni de pensarlo, casi al momento Willow y Xander llegaron y me la quitaron de encima.

-Pero Dawn ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo?-Xander estaba muy sorprendido, y alterado, Willow me miraba…raro, como si me quisiera devorar, y siendo sincero, me asustó. Dawn forcejeaba en los brazos de Xander.

-O vamos! Suéltame! ¿Qué no ves que nos estábamos divirtiendo?

-¿sabes quien es, Dawn? ¡Pues nada más ni nada menos que Spike! ¿A caso te has vuelto loca? ¡Y TÚ! ¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de...?

-¡no le grites! O tendrá que callarte- Willow interrumpió, y escupió esas palabras con tanta fiereza, que hasta Xander se sorprendió.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Willow se lanzo a mi, igual que Dawn, y todas las chicas en el Bronze, realmente quede aplastado y mallugado, todas me besaban y me manoseaban, no es que estuviera muy incomodo que digamos, pero normalmente prefería solo a una a la vez, o a dos o tres, no a cincuenta. Pero por mas que quería, no me zafaba de sus brazos. Me preguntaba que estarían haciendo los chicos que estaban en el bronze. No lo sabía, pero no importaba, de todas maneras no ayudaban en nada.

Después de unos minutos, una mano entro entre la multitud, y me tendió la mano, aunque no le podía ver ni el rostro, ni el cuerpo, solo su mano, la reconocí al instante.

-¡Vamos, tómala!- me grito por entre la multitud, y dudando solo un instante, la tomé.

Pude salir, pero realmente no sentía mi cuerpo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Corre! ¡Antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás!

Después de un rato de correr, nos detuvimos.

-¿Cómo supiste que el que estaba ahí abajo era yo, Buffy?

-No lo supe, Xander me lo dijo. ¿Qué sucedió ahí?

-No lo se, pero no estaba tan mal.-contesté con tono arrogante, si, pero acababa de ser atacado por mujeres poseídas, o eso era lo que parecían, y tenia una justificación.

-pues lo que fuera que hayas hecho, no veo por que tenias que meter a Dawn, y a Willow…

-¡Eh! Que yo no hice nada, solo fui al bronze a tomar algo, luego a pareció vuestra hermana, y…

-Bueno, pero algo tuviste que haber hecho para ponerlas así

-¿mi encanto no es suficiente?

-Muy gracioso, pero esto es serio, Spike..Espera, ¿es esa una chaqueta nueva?

-si, la acabo de comprar, antes de ir al bronze y…-ella tenía esa cara de cuando acaba de descubrir algo, o tiene una idea.- ¿Qué sucede?

-la chaqueta – dijo – quítatela

-oye, si quieres desnudarme, podríamos buscar un lugar un poco mas..resguardado

-no entiendes, la chaqueta, ese es el problema, ¿recuerdas…

Bueno, al fin recordé. ¿Como había sido tan tonto? Esas chicas no estaban poseídas. Era la chaqueta. Como la de hace unos días, la de ese tal..

-¿es como la de ese tal, ¿P.J.? o ¿Cómo se llamaba?- inconscientemente, ella se sonrojo

-no importa, el caso es que esa chaqueta vuelve locas a las chicas en general

-ok, ¿Qué hacemos? ¿la quemamos? ¿la tiramos al basurero?

-si la tiramos lo único que sucederá es que la encontrara alguien, la usara, y todo volverá, de nuevo.

-entons la quemamos.

-si, vamos, quítatela- obedientemente me la quite, esta vez sin una objeción aparente.

Después de unos minutos, ya teníamos un fuego, y la chaqueta estaba siendo quemada.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-no importa, no creo que haya otra así en Sunnydale. Oye, una duda, la otra chaqueta te afecto a ti también, ¿por que esta no lo hiso?

-¿Cómo puedes saber si no lo hizo? Me voy, Willow y Dawn estarán avergonzadas.

Y así se alejó, dejándome con la cara en signo de interrogación.

**POV BUFFY**

Llegando a casa hablé con Dawn y con Willow, y en efecto, estaban muy avergonzadas, no sabían por que habían hecho lo que hicieron. Les conté lo que yo sabía, y me quede hablando con Xander, mas tarde, cuando ellas ya habían subido a dormir

-y ¿a ti no te afecto la chaqueta?-Ahí estaba. Esa pregunta, de nuevo.

-creo que la chaqueta no puede hacer sentir a alguien algo que ya siente. No importa. Me voy a la cama, ¿seguro que no quieres dormir aquí?

-No, tengo que ver que Spike no haga nada con mis cosas.

**FIN**

….

No se si estuvo bien, pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué les cuesta dejar un miserable review? ¡Háganme saber que tanto lo odiaron!


End file.
